The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method therefor, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including a photodiode or other photoelectric conversion element and a manufacturing method therefor.
Sensor characteristics of a semiconductor device including a photodiode or other photoelectric conversion element are tremendously affected by the magnitude of inter-wiring capacitance generated between a plurality of wires included in the semiconductor device. Particularly due to the miniaturization, for example, of photoelectric conversion elements in recent years, inter-wiring capacitance increases with a decrease in the spacing interval between wires. This increases the possibility of unintentionally changing the characteristics of the semiconductor device, thereby lowering the sensitivity, for instance, of a photoelectric conversion element or causing another problem. Further, if the spacing interval between wires is narrowed, it is highly likely that an electric short circuit will occur between the wires.
As such being the case, two or more floating nodes included in a semiconductor device having a photoelectric conversion element described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-41689 are coupled with a wiring that is in the same layer as a gate electrode. Thus, the area of the photoelectric conversion element can be increased to raise the sensitivity of the photoelectric conversion element.
Meanwhile, a configuration described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-60356 is formed to electrically couple the gate electrode of an amplifier metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor to a surrounding floating diffusion by disposing a conductor in a single contact hole.